One Punch Woman
by Lycanren
Summary: Bascially One Punch Man except Saitama is a woman and has a kid and a dog.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I am just a writer that writes for fun. I just want to see Saitama as a woman. Warning: There will be Cussing and Violence in this story.**

 **One Punch Woman**

 **Ch.1**

It was a bright sunny day in A-city. The birds were chirping and the city's residents were going about their normal day life. BOOOOOMMM! Was heard as an object crashed into the heart of the city and decimated the buildings in a 5 mile radius. Smoke and dust rose into the air like a mushroom cloud for a few seconds before rushing through the city creating chaos in its wake. In the middle of a newly made crater was an indigo colored humanoid figure the size of a large man who was nude and had two antennas coming from the top of his head.

The humanoid observed the destruction he caused with a sense of apathy before leaping into the air and gathered enough power to create 3 giant balls of energy that he then released into different directions causing massive destruction in their wake. While the indigo humanoid was causing chaos, sirens filled the air alerting the civilians to get to safety in one of the nearby hero associations shelters as the Hero's association dispatched heroes such as Lighting Max and Smile Man to the scene while they assessed the threat level. The news station broadcast the events as they are happening with explosions and bright lights going off in the background. "The rumblings and explosions continue! The explosions are spread about A-City plunging the …" is all the news reporter has to say before being cut off abruptly making the TV light up with static in the living room of an apartment a few miles away for A-City. The room is silent for the most part except a small sigh coming from the figure on the couch that was in the middle of watching the program.

"I guess I'll go take care it. Come along, Roku." A monotone female voice says to her furry companion who wags his tail in excitement as he followed his Alpha to get ready for the fight at hand. 'Maybe things will be different this time,' the heroine thought curiously as she got ready to take out the monster destroying A-city. She had a feeling that something new was coming her way through what that something was she had no clue. Our heroine finished her preparation and headed to the door only pausing to pick up Roku's leash and clipped it to his collar. She stood back to let Roku grow into the size of a horse, his six eyes looking over to her in excitement. The heroine locked the door to her apartment and rushed to aid A-city with her furry companion by her side.

Crying filled the air as a young girl around the age of 10 was wandering around the rubble trying to find her parents. The young brunette girl with amber colored eyes wearing a pink sweater with a long white undershirt and a dark blue skirt decided to pause in her search to wipe the tears away with her sleeves. She was so focused on her task that she was unaware of the danger coming her way. The indigo humanoid was bored after playing with those 'supposed' heroes and decided to see if there was anyone else he could kill. He paused in his steps as he heard what sounded like crying. He looked around and spotted the young girl. The humanoid smirked at bit as he made his way to the little girl.

He waited until he was right behind her before slowly reaching out with his right arm chuckling as he made it big enough to grab her whole body in one swipe. The humanoid then struck hoping to end the child's life when streaks of white and black rushed by pulling the child out of harm's way. The humanoid was confused and annoyed that his prey wasn't bleeding in his grasp. He looked around trying to spot where his prey could have gone when he noticed a hint of white to his right. 'A cape?' the creature thought as his eyes took in the figure in front of him who was placing his prey gently on the ground. "You are pretty fast, who are you?" the creature asked trying to get a read on the one who snatched his prey away.

The heroine had just made to the scene when the nude blue monster decided to crush the little girl. She and Roku speed up just in time to grab the little girl and come to a stop a few feet away. The girl looked up at the heroine with wide tear filled eyes and she made her face softer and gave the girl a small smile with a finger to her lips. The girl nodded slowly and pretended to be asleep. The heroine was relieved that the girl was okay and decided to play along when she heard the nude monster call out to her. She smirked a bit as she got up to a standing position while signaling to Roku to watch over the girl. Roku let out an affirmative bark to his alpha before going to stand guard over the pup. He had two of his eyes on the pup while the other four were on the nude monster should he decide to go after the pup again.

"I'm just a gal who is a hero for fun." She answered the blue humanoid in a monotone voice with an indifferent look on her face. Our heroine was wearing a bright yellow jumpsuit with a V-neck that showed her small cleavage with a long white cape pinned at the shoulders. She also had red gloves and boots to go along jumpsuit and black belt with a golden circle buckle to finish it off. The feature that stood out most about her was the fact even though she was in her mid-twenties, she was completely bald.

" **What kind of backstory is that? It was pathetic, my story is truly superior. I was created because of mankind's poisoning of the Earth. I am Vaccine Man. The earth is a single organism and you pathetic humans are a rotting disease killing it. The Earth gave me the power to eradicate all of humanity but you say you do this for fun? That's the pathetic reason you use to oppose me, Earth's Champion!"** the now named Vaccine Man Screeches as he grows from the size of a large man to an 10 story high insect/dinosaur looking creature with razor sharp teeth and claws. Roku growls threating at Vaccine man while his alpha just looks at him with a bored look on her face as he grows and rants.

Vaccine Man saw that his opponent looked disinterested with his rant decides to come at her in hopes of hearing her scream in agony as he tears her apart. He barely comes close to her when he suddenly explodes his guts everywhere. Our heroine slowly brings her fist down and looks at it with a look of anguish while dropping to her knees yelling "DAMMMITTT!" to the heavens. 'All it took was one punch to finish the guy off.' She thought as she sat back on her knees looking up into the sky. "Wow that was amazing!" an excited childish voice calls out which brings our heroine back to the present.

She turns her head to see the little girl looking at her in awe and Roku shrinking down to his average dog size now that the threat is no more. Our heroine blushes a bit at the praise and rubs her head in embarrassment when she also most gets knocked over by a speeding pink bullets. She looks down at the girl in her arms who has started to tear up again. "H-hey everything is going to be alright now that nude blue guy is gone." Our heroine said to try and stop the kid from crying while gently rubbing her back to calm the girl down. 'I really need to get a name to call the brat by." She thought as her ministrations did their job in stopping the crying.

The girl looked up from her place in her savior's arms that gave her a sense of safety and protection. "T-t-thank you for saving me, Miss Hero, she stuttered with a small smile that was returned. "The name is Saitama, no Miss Hero, kid." Saitama replied with a soft blush on her cheeks. "My name is Atsuko Hiro, not kid." Atsuko replied while pouting cutely causing Saitama to giggle at little at her actions.

Roku barked and wagged his tail in excitement as he saw his alpha interacting with their pup and doesn't smell sad like she usually does.( Roku doesn't know how he knows the pup belongs with them, He just does.) His alpha and pup turned their heads towards him. Their pup was looking at him with curiosity and wonderment while his alpha beckoned him to come closer. Atsuko watched as the small six red eyed black dog ran over to them and came to a stop in front of them. Saitama smiled abit at Roku's actions and decided to introduce the two to each other. "Atsuko-Chan meet Roku, Roku say hello to Atsuko-chan." She said in a lightly warm monotone. Both dog and girl stared at each other for a few seconds before Atsuko slowly held her hand out to the dog who sniffed it and jumped on the girl giving her sloppery kisses while she laughs.

Saitama watched their interaction with a soft smile feeling maternal instinct come into play. She got up from her kneeling position and look around seeing as the smoke started to clear out. She then cleared her throat to get the duo's attention and shook her head at how they both turned to look at her at the same time. (Saitama really wished she had a camera on her cause those two really make a cute picture.) "Atsuko-Chan we need to get going if we going to find parents." Saitama said in a soft voice holding out her hand.

Atsuko perked up and walked over to Saitama while holding Roku and grabbed her hand. "W-what if we can't find them," Atsuko asked looking up at Saitama with sad amber eyes. Saitama knew with in her gut that the girl's parents were gone and that she would be sent to the foster care system if she didn't do something about it. But she didn't know if she was ready to become a mother yet. As she looked into Atsuko eyes she knew that even though she might not be ready but she would do anything to keep this child safe and happy. Saitama smiled and said "If that happens then you can stay with me and Roku." The resulting smile and cheer from the little girl's made Saitama know that her decision was the right one.


End file.
